


The One Where Jigen Bangs Yata in a Police Station Bathroom

by doodledinmypants



Series: Yata’s Excellent Side Twink Adventures [1]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Art, Bathroom Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Couch Cuddles, Digital Art, Dirty Talk, EXTREMELY background LoopZoop if you squint, Fantasizing, Humiliation, Illustrations, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, artwork, background Yata/everyone, one-sided background ZeniYata, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodledinmypants/pseuds/doodledinmypants
Summary: Shameless PWP where Yata is horny at work and intends to hide in a bathroom to deal with it, only to have Jigen show up. This is pre-negotiated, consensual non-con play between two adults. There's aftercare and everything. Also they are cartoons. I will not be taking any further questions at this time.NOW WITH ARTWORK!!! (Art is also by me)
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Yatagarasu Gorou, Jigen/Yata
Series: Yata’s Excellent Side Twink Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097663
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	The One Where Jigen Bangs Yata in a Police Station Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to all the folks in horny jail with me on the Lupin Discord. Thank you for convincing me to rectify the lack of Jigen/Yata content on this site.

Yatagarasu Goro, better known to his colleagues as “Yata,” tried not to fidget in his seat. It didn’t help that he was staring over photographs from the latest Lupin caper, and some of them contained _very_ flattering shots of Lupin and his cohorts in action. Goemon with one of his sleeves shredded to ribbons, glistening with sweat and soot as he crouched in a ready stance in front of a burning building. Lupin twisted into some improbable position as he dodged bullets and fists with seemingly equal ease. Fujiko practically falling out of her leather catsuit as she hefted a machine gun in her arms with a devilish grin. And Jigen… Yata swallowed, throat dry. It was just a rare shot where Jigen’s dark, piercing eyes were visible, staring over his shoulder directly into the camera as though daring the one taking the photo to try it again. 

They were, all of them, unfairly attractive. Even Lupin, though admittedly Yata wasn’t as into him on principle. Inspector Zenigata had made his claim on the monkey-faced trickster excruciatingly clear from the first day Yata came to work for him. Speaking of whom, if the Lupin gang was chock full of unattainable hotness, _woof_. _Hello_ , Inspector! With that smoky growl of a voice, that towering physique, those surprisingly kind eyes with their ridiculous lashes… 

All right, so Yata hadn’t gotten laid in awhile, and it was showing. If he kept this up much longer, it’d be showing literally, and that’d be embarrassing to explain. _“Sorry sir, just popped a boner while looking over this case file, like you do.”_ Yeah. _Super_ fired.

“You all right there?” Zenigata’s gruff question made Yata jump and the manila folder over his knee scattered photos across the floor like sexy confetti. “Oops! Didn’t mean to startle you. Lemme give you a hand with that.”

_“Let me give you a hand with that,” Zenigata said, kneeling in front of Yata’s chair, smoothing those big hands up his thighs and cupping his growing erection. “Mmm, Yata, how long have you been holding this back? We can’t have that…”_

“Yata? Yata!” Yata snapped back to reality, where his beefy inspector was certainly on his knees, but he was holding a stack of photos in one hand and pressing the other against Yata’s forehead. “You’re all flushed and sweaty, I think you might be running a fever.”

The heat rose in Yata’s face, only lending credence to this theory. “Ahh, sorry, Inspector! M-maybe I’m coming down with something, but I feel fine for now!” 

Zenigata frowned and tucked the photos back into their folder and took it away from Yata’s unresisting grip. Yata had to cross his arms over his lap and feign a sudden stomach cramp, lest he expire on the spot from sheer mortification. “Are you sure? You don’t look so good. Do you want me to take you home?”

Before Yata’s horny, out-of-control imagination could have a field day with that invitation, Yata shot out of his chair and made a dash for the door. “Toilet!” he gasped, wide-eyed with panic. “Sorry, sir!”

Yata didn’t head for the nearest restroom, however. He dove into the open elevator and hit the button for the basement, where he knew almost nobody used the restroom. They were ostensibly clean, but they hadn’t been updated since the eighties, and the flickering fluorescent lights made the whole floor feel vaguely haunted. Here, at least, he’d have some privacy. If he could just get himself off nice and efficient-like here in the accessible stall of the men’s room, maybe he could get it out of his system and get his focus back for work. 

As soon as he locked the door of the stall, however, he realized he was not alone. “Who—”

His startled question was cut off as he was slammed into the ugly pea-green tile with his arm twisted painfully behind his back. His gun and phone were tossed, skidding, over by the toilet. Yata grimaced as he heard the clatter, hoping his screen hadn’t broken. Also: _ew_ , the floor over there did not look hygienic. His attacker pinned him harder against the wall as if to remind him where his priorities should be.

“You’re not supposed to be down here, Pops Junior,” drawled a familiar nicotine-stained voice. “Nobody’s supposed to be down here. That’s a problem.”

“J-Jigen Daisuke!” stammered Yata, struggling in vain to free himself. He grunted with pain as Jigen torqued his elbow in warning. “P-please, whatever you’re doing here, give yourself up! You’re in the police station!”

Jigen laughed harshly, but not unkindly. “You really think you still have some kinda say here, huh? That’s cute. Is that why Pops keeps you around, ‘cuz you’re so cute?”

Face burning with indignity, Yata threw himself backwards, startling Jigen off-balance and knocking him into the metal cubicle wall with a surprised “oof!” Jigen’s grip loosened and Yata dove for his gun, but Jigen recovered too quickly and snagged him by the collar of his coat. Scruffing Yata like an unruly puppy, Jigen gave him a disorienting shake. 

“Calm down,” Jigen growled. He spun Yata around to face him, grabbed a double fistful of his lapels, and shoved him back into the wall. “I’m not gonna hurt you unless you make me hurt you, but I’d really rather not. We’re all kinda fond of you, ya know?”

“What?” That… wasn’t what Yata had expected to hear. He blinked his wide, guileless eyes at Jigen, who looked like he was regretting his admission already. 

“Eh. You’re okay. For a cop.” Jigen gave him a lopsided grin and a very obvious once-over. “And while Pops has his appeal, you’re definitely easier on the eyes.”

There was that fever-hot flush again. Yata turned his face away as well as he could with Jigen a hand’s-width from him. “Shut up,” he said, the tremor in his voice giving him away. “I don’t want to hear that from someone like you.”

Jigen snorted. “You are _terrible_ at playing the tsundere.”

Then Jigen kissed him. Yata’s eyes widened, then fluttered shut as he felt the gunman’s tongue force its way into his mouth, hot and slick and invasive. A shameful whine rose in his throat as his erection surged back to life. This was… it was _filthy!_ Literally! They were in a gross bathroom, Jigen tasted like a barroom ashtray, the smell of gunpowder clung to his clothes, and Yata was absolutely _not_ considering letting Jigen do this to him!

Except Jigen had a hard, skinny thigh shoved up between his own, and was giving Yata that knowing smirk as the contact pulled another whine out of him. “Wow, Pops is working you hard lately, huh? Not enough time to take care of yourself? Piece of advice: take a break once in awhile, or you’ll end up just like him.”

Yata felt a surge of anger in Zenigata’s defense, but his retorts were cut off by another rough kiss. This time, Jigen used his hand to cup the hard bulge in his slacks, kneading it with the heel of his hand. Yata’s eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned helplessly into Jigen’s mouth.

“Fuck, you sound pretty,” Jigen breathed against his lips, looking flushed himself. “Maybe I’m a little pent up, too. Why don’t we help each other out, hmm?”

Yata was about to protest, but the sound of approaching footsteps had Jigen whipping out his Magnum (the gun, unfortunately) and pressing it to Yata’s cheek. Using Yata’s tie as a leash, he dragged the cop further back into the stall by the toilet and perched on the seat with his long legs folded up, gesturing with his gun for Yata to kneel. Yata braced himself against the seat with both hands but did as he was directed. His eyes darted to where his gun and phone lay, so close yet so far, and Jigen tapped his temple with the Magnum again, shaking his head with a grim set to his mouth. Yata’s pulse rabbited; he knew firsthand how fast Jigen was, and how he didn’t miss a shot. 

When Jigen unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock, Yata gave him an incredulous glare. Really? Here, now?! Jigen just raised a brow and waved his gun a little. Yata swallowed his pride and leaned forward, tentatively licking the tip. His nose wrinkled at the chemical odor of toilet cleaner, musty old tile, and Jigen’s own strong—but not entirely unpleasant—smell. Then the door to the restroom creaked open and Jigen’s hand moved from his tie to the back of his head, shoving Yata down until he choked on the cock in his mouth.

“Yata?” Zenigata’s concerned voice echoed in the restroom. Yata’s watering eyes widened, and Jigen grimaced. “Are you all right? I couldn’t find you in the other restrooms, so I came down here…”

Yata gagged again, and Jigen hit the flush lever on the toilet to cover for his hiss as he dragged Yata’s head closer by the grip in his hair. _“If you don’t want Pops to see you like this, you’d better get him to leave.”_

“That sounded unpleasant,” Zenigata mumbled sympathetically. “You need anything in there?”

“N-no, Inspector!” Yata called back thickly, coughing a little. “Just, ah, some privacy, please?”

“Oh? Oh! Of course. Take your time.” Zenigata’s footsteps shuffled uncertainly. “Uh, actually, why don’t you take the rest of today off? Take a cab home, I’ll finish up the filing for today.”

“Thank you, sir.” Yata would have sagged against the toilet with relief, except Jigen still had his fingers twisted painfully in his hair. “Sorry for the trouble.”

“No trouble at all. Feel better.” With that, Zenigata retreated from the restroom. 

Jigen waited until he was far enough away before climbing down from the toilet and dragging Yata to his feet. “You got lucky. I would’ve hated to shoot both of you.”

Yata shuddered and scowled at him. “You’re disgusting!”

“No need to sweet talk me.” Jigen leered. “You’re still hard. You almost got off on that, didn’t you?”

Yata found himself face-first against the cold, clammy tile once more as Jigen flicked his belt open and shoved his trousers down around his knees. He swallowed a yelp as a rough, calloused hand dove down the back of his shorts and gave one buttock a hard squeeze. Then, Jigen whistled, and Yata prayed to every god he could name to _please open the earth beneath him and swallow him whole._ “That’s not—”

“No wonder you’re so wound up,” Jigen purred, grabbing the base of the plug in Yata’s ass and giving it an experimental wiggle. Yata’s knees buckled and the sound he made only encouraged Jigen to push it around even more, finally tugging it free with a lewd pop. Jigen’s knobby fingers replaced it, two at once, a third shortly after when he met little resistance. “You been wearing this all day? Fuck, Yata, how much lube did you use? Were you hoping someone was gonna notice and put you out of your misery after all?” Yata could hear the wicked twist of Jigen’s smile. “The good inspector, maybe? Wanted him to take you in an out of the way corner like this? Or maybe just over his desk? Wanted him to raw you with that monster cock of his? Mmm, I don’t blame you. Too bad, you get me instead.”

“Please,” Yata sobbed, unable to handle the humiliation any longer. “Please stop.”

“Now, you and I both know that’s not happening.” Jigen’s hot breath caressed his ear, followed by his lips and teeth. When he pulled his fingers free, it was only to push the thick head of his cock in their place. “I ain’t got nothing on Zenigata, but I think you’ll still feel this for awhile.”

Then, with a grunt, Jigen was inside him, filling him, all in one swift motion. Yata’s mouth opened in a voiceless scream, tears leaking from his eyes at the sudden pressure and stretch. He felt uncomfortably full. Jigen was being too modest: he was _huge_.

Jigen gave a low groan like he’d just stepped into a hot bath. “Ahh, yeah, that’s it. You’re takin’ me like you were made for me, Yata. If I’d known a sweet ass like yours was just begging to be taken, I’d have broken in here ages ago.”

Yata sobbed quietly, pushing his hips back against Jigen, wordlessly begging him to hurry up and finish it already. His own traitorous erection hadn’t flagged in the slightest. If anything, he was harder than ever, the head flushed purple-red and leaking precome everywhere. “B-bastard…”

Jigen’s only response was a dark chuckle as he shifted his grip to Yata’s hips, knowing that his prey had given up on escape or fighting back. He pulled back until only the tip was stretching Yata’s rim. Then, he slammed back in, and again, and again, not giving Yata time to adjust. 

Yata’s world narrowed to the slap of Jigen’s hips against his ass, the cool tile beneath his cheek, the building pressure and pleasure and _fuck so much pain_. His eyes went unfocused as he tried to imagine it really was his dear inspector fucking him like this. Zenigata would be gentler with him, at least at first, but maybe once he knew Yata could take it he’d rail him just like this. He’d wipe Yata’s tears away with his thumbs, just like that, lean in and whisper in his ear:

“Good boy. You gonna come for me?” Jigen pressed a kiss, incongruously tender, right behind his ear. Yata gave a strangled cry and came without a hand on his cock, his hot release splattering the wall and floor.

Jigen swore, thrust twice more and followed suit. Then he pulled out before Yata was quite ready and they hissed in chorus. A slight dampness tickled the back of Yata’s thighs, but not as much as he expected. Then he heard the distinct sound of a condom being pulled off and tied, the used latex flung perfectly into the open waste basket. Something cool and moist touched his thighs next, making him jump, but it was just Jigen cleaning him up with what seemed to be wet wipes. Yata blinked, disoriented.

“I can’t stay long,” Jigen said, apologetic and gentle as he kissed the back of Yata’s neck and reached around to wipe off any stray smears of come on his front. He pulled up Yata’s shorts and trousers, tucked him in carefully, fixed his belt. “Hey, you all right? You got real quiet toward the end there.”

“Oh my god,” Yata breathed, finally turning around and practically melting in Jigen’s arms. “That was _perfect_.”

Jigen huffed and gave him a proper kiss. “You sure have some kinky fantasies, Goro.”

Yata giggled, still high from the endorphin rush. His ass was going to hate him later, but it was worth it. “Thank you, Daisuke. Hey, I’ll go out first, make sure you have a clear route? Least I can do since you risked a lot to come here for me.”

“It’s fine.” Jigen, as ever, seemed uncomfortable with gratitude. Especially for sex. “But sure, thanks.”

“Stop by my place later? I’ve got the rest of the day off, thanks to you.”

A snort. “Maybe. I’ll text you.” 

That was a yes. Yata grinned triumphantly. He had to remember to act sick on his way out of the precinct, using his cab app for a ride home. 

As Yata pulled out his keyring and approached his apartment door, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He didn’t even need to check to know who it was from. Grinning, he toed off his shoes inside the door, next to a pair of polished Italian loafers. “I’m home!”

Jigen was already on his couch, smoking, the window open as something of a compromise. Yata’s announcement made him tip back his hat and smile, one of his rare, genuine smiles that made his eyes seem softer. He shifted in his seat and opened his arms to let Yata slot himself in for a cuddle. “Welcome back.”

Yata had been wrong before: _now_ it was perfect.

...

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments feed my gremlin heart after midnight. Help them multiply. Go on.


End file.
